


world class piece of art

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (okay it's not february but it was prompted in february), F/F, Femslash February, OTP Prompts Fill, Pre-Slash, i am still bitter we never got canon interaction of them, prompts fill, so have them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Iris and Laurel meet at a coffee shop.Prompt: “…then I picked up your coffee by mistake.” - “All I want is an apology.”
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Iris West
Series: challenge me to a drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658025
Kudos: 10





	world class piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [bhavvyyy](https://jinglebhav.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Iris' attention had been on her phone, her coffee almost forgotten in her hand as she typed away with her thumb. She was practiced at this, eyebrows furrowed as she deleted the word she had used to replace with one giving the sentence more emphasis. Absently, she took a sip of her coffee and stepped towards the door, tapping out the beginnings of the next sentence.  
  
She missed the swing of the door and the woman who stepped through.  
  
She did not miss walking straight into the other woman, her coffee spilling down her front and onto the floor.  
  
Wide-eyed, she finally looked up from her phone to gape at the woman she had collided with. Thankfully, the other was not covered in coffee. No, that was just Iris, and she found herself tongue-tied, flushing dark in embarrassment. It did not help that the woman in front of her was stunning. They were about the same height, Iris thought, maybe the other was a bit taller, and with those heels, that turned into another couple of inches. She was leggy, and elegantly dressed, her dark blonde hair in simple waves down her back.  
  
"Oh god," she whispered, closing her eyes briefly, and then trying for a smile when she opened them. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The other woman smiled and raised her hands, as if to show there was no harm done. "It's fine."  
  
"No, it's not, I could have gotten this all on you." She gestured vaguely with her cup, what was left of the coffee sloshing inside. "I mean, it's not even my usual drink, but I was a little out of it when I ordered." And this time, she gestured sheepishly with her phone.  
  
The blonde seemed to be fighting back a laugh. She shook her head, smiling at Iris in a way that made the reporter blush for a completely different reason. "Really, it's fine. I'm just here to pick up my coffee and leave, but how about I buy you a new one?"  
  
Iris tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I bumped into you, and you're going to buy me coffee?"  
  
The smile turned into a little smirk, and the blonde shrugged in what Iris hoped was a coy manner. "I'm taking advantage of the situation."  
  
It startled a laugh out of Iris, and yeah, she was definitely blushing, but she could not help it. "Alright."  
  
They made their way to the counter, Iris frowning when she saw a drink already on it with her name on the side. "Wait," she murmured, looking down at the cup in her hands. "Oh no."  
  
"Is everything okay?" The other woman looked concerned, reaching out to place one hand on Iris' arm.  
  
Iris pressed her lips together in a tight, mortified smile. "You wouldn't happen to be Laurel, would you?" She turned the cup she was holding to show the name on the side to the woman.  
  
"You stole my drink." It was said flatly, but Iris was pretty sure she could see a hint of amusement mixed with the resignation.  
  
"It was a complete accident, I swear!" Iris finally, finally stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jeans and used her now free hand to rub wearily at her face. "I have this huge deadline tonight, and this article is just not coming out right, but I thought I finally had a break today, and I've been working on it since morning, so I didn't realise that this was not my usual drink at first, or that it was ready too fast, and I probably should have realised that part since I used to work here? But I didn't, and I didn't even hear any names, and I picked up your coffee by mistake."  
  
There was a beat of silence as the other simply stared at Iris, and flustered, Iris continued, "I will buy you a new one. And tomorrow as well. I don't - I'm not usually this much of a mess, I swear."  
  
This got her a chuckle. When the blonde - Laurel, Iris reminded herself - tilted her head to survey Iris, her hair draped over her shoulder, and internally, Iris swooned. "All I wanted was an apology," the other teased. "But if you're offering to take me for coffee again tomorrow, I would be a fool to say no." She leaned forward, and Iris got a whiff of a subtle floral scent that was her new favourite. "And Laurel Lance is no fool to say no to a pretty girl."  
  
This time, when Iris blushed, it was with a pleased smile playing on her lips. "I'm Iris, by the way. Iris West." She held out a hand for the other woman to shake.  
  
She swore there were literal sparks when their palms touched. Accidentally stealing Laurel's drink might have just been the best thing she had done today.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them, wish we had them interact in canon. Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
